Kishigo Forever Chapter 1
by Mew Morningstar
Summary: Aoyama dumped Ichigo and now Kisshu believes he has a way better chance now. Strange seems that he always did have a chance with Ichigo. ICHIGO WHY YOU NO CHOOSE KISSHU ; ; Rated T for mild sexual references


**This is gonna be a two-shot (I hope) and I'm gonna try the thing the way people usually try it ^-^**

Ichigo was walking home when she heard the sound of teleportation behind her. She turned around and came face to face with the green-haired golden-eyed alien who had stolen her first kiss in the past.

"What do you want Kisshu?" She asked annoyed, she didn't have time for this.

"Many things but right now I want to talk." Kisshu looked at her with a smirk on his face (His usual expression).

Ichigo sighed, "I'm rather in a hurry, please just leave me be." She had to get home now.

Kisshu said "Not yet Koneko-chan it's really important." Ichigo started to walk off but Kisshu teleported in front of her.

"What's happened to the tree-hugger?" He asked with seriousness on his face.

Ichigo gulped, she didn't want the alien to know otherwise he'd be harrassing her 24/7 claiming he had a better chance with her.

Ichigo started to run, but Kisshu teleported in front of her. The sudden teleportation made her bump into Kisshu and they both fell on the ground.

"Didn't this happen before?" He laughed. She quickly got up and continued to run.

Kisshu teleported in front of her and said calmly "Answer me."

Ichigo stopped running, she realised she didn't have a chance to escape the alien, at least she didn't want to keep running for that long.

"Aoyama decided I wasn't good enough for him, and he decided to go be someone else's love." She sighed.

Kisshu seemed to brighten up at this knowledge. _Great... _Ichigo thought.

Ichigo managed to get home with enough time to finish her homework. What she didn't know was that the green-haired alien was sitting outside on a tree branch.

_Ichigo's bound to like me now that the treehugger is out of the way _Kisshu thought, watching as his Koneko-chan wrote down the answer for her homework.

He cherished every moment he saw her. He was obsessed with his Koneko-chan.

Ichigo finished her homework and got changed into her pyjamas. Of course the special little pervert outside _had _to watch.

She decided it was time to go to bed and hopped into her bed and quickly fell asleep thanks to her cat genes.

After Ichigo had gone into a deep sleep, Kisshu teleported into her room and looked at his Koneko-chan.

"I love you." He whispered into Ichigo's ear, then he kissed her on the forehead.

Ichigo was actually faking sleep and had heard the alien teleport in and his words he whispered into her ear.

She ended up smiling when she felt the kiss on her forehead, she couldn't help herself from blushing.

Kisshu noticed the blushing and said "I know you're awake..." At which Ichigo got up and hugged him.

The hug surprised Kisshu. He had expected to be sent out of her room. So he took the opportunity.

Ichigo felt his lips on hers as Kisshu wrapped his arms around her waist. She immediately tried to push him off. Not for not wanting to be kissed but for- uh-oh...

Kisshu was surprised as Ichigo started to glow. She suddenly turned into a cat.

The cute little cat was very small and had black fur and a bell around her neck. She had a bow on her tail and bright pink eyes.

Kisshu picked her up and hugged the kitten to his chest.

Ichigo tried to get off him and struggled. He scratched behind her ear and she purred and relaxed.

Kisshu teleported to his excessively green room and placed the cute little kitten on his bed.

Ichigo stopped purring when she was taken off his chest and got a bit annoyed.

_I was comfortable there! _She thought to herself.

Kisshu sat on the bed petting his Koneko-chan. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He said with a kind smile.

Ichigo purred _It's even more comfortable here_ she thought and went to sleep.

She woke up on Kisshu's lap and remembered what happened yesterday.

She sighed and prodded Kisshu with her paw to wake him up.

He woke up and looked down on his Koneko-chan, she looked up at him with big pink eyes and meowed.

"Nya~" She meowed. Kisshu picked her up and she leaned forward and kissed him. He set her down as she began to glow again.

She was back to her normal self again and as soon as she stopped glowing she pounced on Kisshu.

Kisshu was fairly taken by surprise from the advance from Ichigo.

They were both lying on his bed, Ichigo on top of Kisshu with her arms wrapped around his neck.

**Watashi wa anata ga shiawase to yorokobi ni michite subarashī tsuitachi o motte iru koto o nozomimasu o yomi itadaki, arigatōgozaimashita****. (Thank you for reading I hope you have a wonderful day full of happiness and joy)**


End file.
